Stowaways
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Written for the "101 ways to Snog en route to a colony" fic-challenge. Even street brats have dreams of a better life... and one of them tries to make life better for his best friend. (Solo/Duo)


Author: Sailor Seraphim   
Word Count: 800 (bwahahaha!)  
Pairing: Solo/Kid  
Warnings: illegal hitchhiking, spoilers for Duo's Episode Zero, petty theft  
Title: Stowaways  
  
Notes: Yup, I wrote this for the "101 ways to Snog en route to a colony" fic-challenge. It will be archived here: http://happyfangirl.org/snogs/index.htm and probably on my FF.net account and my homepage. I was trying to be original here... everyone tells me that this is sad. ^_^ I love angst. I also love Solo. *cuddles Solo* Oh, and //blah// is thoughts.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The hold was dark and cold but it was better than nothing. The blonde-haired boy slipped through the near-dark, the fingers of one hand trailing across shipping crates to help keep his balance in the minimal gravity. In his other arm, he held his bounty of stolen ration bars against his chest. Hell, it wasn't his fault if the crew didn't know how to keep their shit locked up. He'd even found a discarded cap in the cargo hold and tucked his hair into it.  
  
At least it wasn't totally dark... the glow from the dull yellow service lights worked enough to keep him from smacking into anything. Of course, comfort wasn't the point when you were hitching a free ride on a transport ship. There were always stories of hitchhikers who'd been blown out of airlocks, or caught and forced to pay with the only currency they had. The boy didn't relish that thought, but this was an emergency. He'd never actually hitched a ride on a freighter before, but he'd never admit that to his companion.   
  
Speaking of which, the boy drifted between the crates to the secluded corner where a younger boy sat, knees tucked up to his chin, scrawny arms wrapped around them. Tangled brown hair covered his face and shadows hid his expression. The blonde made sure to scuff his foot against the floor, and the boy's head shot up at the sound, his half-healed black eye looking ghastly in the yellow light.  
  
"Solo?" the younger boy asked.  
  
"Hell, Kid, who else d'ya think it would be?" Solo replied, settling down near the other boy. "I got us some grub."  
  
Kid fussed with the ration bar, taking only a small bite before becoming quiet again. Solo endured the silence; Kid had been acting like this ever since they'd gotten on the transport.  
  
"Solo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Solo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up into Kid's purple eyes, unable to stop from wincing when he saw the black eye. "Look, Kid, how many times do I gotta tell ya that it weren't your fault?"  
  
Kid sniffed, rubbing the tattered sleeve of his shirt against his nose. "But if I didn't get caught by Slip's gang, then we wouldna had ta run away."  
  
"We ain't runnin' away. That place was gettin' old anyway. On the new colony we can start out fresh. No one'll know who we are... we've been tagged by everyone back home. Now we gots a new chance."  
  
"Really, Solo?"  
  
"Hell yeah. It ain't gonna be worse than what we *came* from." He reached out, ruffling his hands through Kid's brown hair. "Shit, you gotta get your hair cut or somethin'... it's all over your eyes and you won't be able ta see ta steal."  
  
"No way! I wanna be like you, Solo!" Kid shook his head furiously, shoulder-length brown hair swinging around. With a mischievous smile, Kid's hand darted out, lifting the cap from Solo's head before he could react. Kid plopped the beat up black cap on his own head while Solo's blonde ponytail fell down, settling just above his hips. Solo mock-growled at the 6-year old, pulling his ponytail over his shoulder.  
  
"Shit, Kid, you don't want hair like mine."  
  
"But I wanna be *just* like you!"  
  
Solo laughed, throwing one arm around Kid's small shoulders. But the laughter was forced and died as he looked at the smile on his ward's face. //No Kid, you don't wanna be like me. You're too damned cute already... Slip had you picked out way before they caught you. I know I ain't a prize, but they didn't care... you're lucky I grabbed you before them. And you'll never know the real reason we gotta leave. I'll never let you know. You'll never have ta be like me if I have anythin' ta say about it.//  
  
The blonde boy felt a tug on his hair and looked down to see Kid's small fingers wrapped around his ponytail.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are ya sure it's gonna be better?" Kid's voice was small, like he couldn't really believe that good things ever happened to street rats.  
  
Solo smiled genuinely, rubbing his thumb against the cheek that wasn't bruised. He felt so protective of Kid... the brat that had tagged along after him ever since Solo had found him abandoned two years ago. He leaned down, quickly kissing Kid on the lips. It was soft and sweet and Kid gave him a dazzling smile afterwards, all the worry and concern gone from his face. Then he had an armful of Kid hugging the hell out of him.  
  
"You're the best, Solo!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where were we going again?"  
  
Solo just smiled, his arm still around the boy. "One of the newer colonies, Kid. L2-V08744."  
  
  
  
  
-- owari -- 


End file.
